1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to electronic circuit design, and more specifically to configurations for efficient memory circuits and operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are electronic devices arranged to store data. Among various types of memory devices, demand for embedded nonvolatile memory (NVM) in integrated circuits has increased recently, because NVM can retain data even when power is inactivated. Desirable characteristics of embedded NVM include low cost, low power, high speed, and high reliability (data retention and program/erase cycling endurance).
During the data read operations of NVM, a conventional approach applies positive voltages to multiple bit cells in NVM for selecting and sensing the data stored in selected bit cells. However, applying positive voltages to multiple bit cells causes high power consumption and extends time to perform the data read operation. Also, applying positive voltages to multiple bit cells may lead to changes of charges stored in the multiple bit cells, thus altering the stored data unintentionally.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved concept providing an efficient solution to the problem of NVM architecture and operation, in a manner that reduces power consumption and improves speed when performing data read operations.